


Water Turned To Stone

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Comfort, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: It's winter and Daniel is in need of comfort even if he doesn't know it and it's his first mission back after a really bad one. Jack O'Neill to the rescue--well even if he bumbles a bit along the way.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	Water Turned To Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from one of the lines from one of my favorite Christmas carols: In the Bleak Midwinter.
> 
> It's sort of a Christmas story--hey at least they talk about it.

Jack O'Neill looked at his teammates as they were all handed a thick slice of a dark fruit studded cake.

"We hope you enjoy," their guide, Swenlos said.

Even through his gloves, the cake was warm, not surprising as it had just been pulled out of the oven. The smell was sweet and spicy, reminding him of the first year he and Sara had been married and were stationed in Germany. They'd gone to one of the Christmas markets and walked around eating gingerbread and candied almonds while picking up a few ornaments for their first tree.

"Thank you," Daniel said to Swenlos. He took a bite and immediately coughed.

Jack felt his own eyes water as he also ate some—the spices were more intense than any cake he'd ever had on earth, but he had to admit it warmed him down to his toes.

"Do you like, Honored Daniel?" Swenlos asked, all eager to please his guests.

"I do," Daniel said, ever diplomatic. "It's very...um...spicy."

"We only make this at mid-winter," Swenlos said as he guided them further through the market. "The spices come from the islands and we save them just for this time."

SG-1 followed Swenlos through the crowds at the fair. Carter walked next to Jack, her breath visible in the cold evening.

"Hard to believe this is the same bustling canal we saw eight months ago," she said. "I know the Kersi told us it would be winter when we returned but I wasn't expecting that the canal would be frozen enough for them to hold a frost fair on the ice."

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Jack said, grinning. There was something magical about the fair—all the lighting done by torches and candles rather than the generators that had Carter and the engineers at the SGC salivating every time they studied the plans.

Carter groaned at his remark while Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel Jackson explained that for this ten day, the Kersi remember their past and choose to live as their ancestors did in order to be thankful for their blessing in the present." Teal'c kept his eyes on their teammate as he walked ahead with Swenlos. 

Many of the Kersi bowed as Daniel walked past befitting his status as a scholar and the man who had brought them their alliance with the Tauri. As for the rest of them, they received smiles and 'joyous remembrances.' Carter got bows too but none as deep and as reverent as Daniel's, simply because she was also a soldier. 

Swenlos and Daniel were stopped at another stand where a big vat of something was boiling over a fire. Daniel was holding a mug of whatever it was, the steam fogging his glasses.

"Honored Daniel was tellling me about the festivals of your world," Swenlos said as he took mugs from the vendor and handed one to Carter, then Teal'c. "So many!" 

He laughed as he gave another mug to Jack and then took one for himself. "How do you find time to accomplish things when you celebrate so much?"

"Most people only celebrate one winter festival," Daniel explained. "Depending on their religious or cultural background." 

"What do you celebrate?" Swenlos asked. He held up his mug and motioned for them all to drink.

Jack took a sip, mentally bracing himself for more of the spice, but the taste of the beverage was mild—milky with something that reminded him of a sugar cookie. He suspected it was paired most often with the strong cake.

"When I was a young child, my family celebrated Christmas," Daniel said. 

"Ah the infant child festival." Swenlos nodded. "And now?"

"On our world, tomorrow will be Christmas for its celebrants."

Swenlos looked at each of them, his face registering dismay. "I am sorry. We did not know when we asked you to come for the honoring."

Jack hadn't failed to notice how carefully Daniel had avoided the question of what he himself celebrated. He also noticed that Daniel's teeth were chattering despite the warm drink.

"We are honored to celebrate your festival with you," Daniel said. 

Make that shivering and teeth chattering, Jack amended. 

"Swenlos, I think we need to be returning to our inn," Jack said. He gave a pointed look to the guide who gently took the now empty mug from Daniel's hand.

"Yes, yes. We will take transport so Honored Daniel does not have to walk so far," Swenlos said. He said something to the merchant at the stand who sent an assistant towards the street above.

"I apologize for keeping you in the cold so long," Swenlos said. He took Daniel's arm as they walked towards the stair case that would take them to street level.

"I am fine," Daniel said. "The kassen was very warming." He looked at Jack before continuing, "Colonel O'Neill is just being overly cautious."  
Jack shrugged. Let Daniel say what he wanted, but Jack wasn't letting his guard down, especially not since this was Daniel's first mission since being grounded for nearly three months. Besides he wasn't ready to face the wrath of one Doctor Janet Fraiser if Daniel didn't come back in the same or better shape than when he'd stepped through the Gate.

They crowded into a closed carriage pulled by what Jack thought might be reindeer and made their slow way through the crowded streets.

"We would have gotten back quicker had we walked," Daniel said. He was next to Jack and Jack could still feel the shivering. He put his arm up and over Daniel's shoulders, pulled him just a little closer.

Point proven, Jack thought, when Daniel didn't make any comments, just sucked up Jack's body heat. Even Carter and Teal'c just smiled. They'd been too close to losing him again and no one was going to begrudge Jack his given duty to protect the civilian on their team.

The carriage deposited them at the hotel at the other end of the canal where their rooms overlooked the harbor. They parted with Swenlos who pressed his forehead to Daniel's and bowed deeply.

They headed into the inn where the air was blessedly warm. Jack shed his jacket, gloves, and hat as they walked through the lobby to the Kersi version of elevators.

"We didn't get to see more than half of the fair," Daniel said as the elevator took them to their floor. "I would have liked to speak to more of the merchants."

"Daniel, your lips are blue," Carter said. She took one of his hands and rubbed it between hers. "And your hands are cold even with the gloves."

Jack envied her ability to talk sense into stubborness. Of course like attracted like, he reminded himself, and Carter and Daniel were two of the most obstinate people he knew. The only difference was that Carter had no choice but to back down if he gave an order.

"We will remain here for four more days," Teal'c said. "The festival will continue tomorrow."

Daniel nodded and although he tried to hide it from the rest, Jack didn't miss him clenching his fists.

They arrived at their suite where one of the attendants had already started a fire in the fireplace. In deference to the ongoing festival the lights were turned low and candles provided a gentle glow to the common room.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Jack said to Daniel. "Get warm."

Daniel looked at him a long while before giving a curt nod and heading for the room they shared to grab some other clothes.

Jack watched him go and once he heard the sound of running water finally let out a long sigh.

"He's been working too hard," Carter said. "The meetings with the Councils and the Guilds, the research at the Great Library."

"You wanna tell him that?" Jack asked, unable to keep the bite from his reply. It wasn't as if he didn't know Daniel was working harder than he probably should. But as Daniel had reminded him just the day before, he was a grown man who could make his own decisions about his work habits.

"What has been scheduled for tomorrow?" Teal'c asked. Like Carter and Jack, he had very little to do on this mission other than accompany Daniel on his rounds of being recognized as the honored scholar who brought them the alliance.

"Some shindig at the Council House," Jack said. "For Daniel to receive an award and meet some of the Scholars from other provinces." He didn't mention to the others that Swenlos had quietly taken him aside and said that if Honored Daniel was unable to attend, the event could take place another day. Then again, knowing Daniel, he'd wake up tomorrow and be fully raring to go.

"Teal'c—you want to call and ask for dinner to be sent up?" Jack asked. "I'm going to go get changed. May as well be comfortable for the rest of the evening."

"I will," Teal'c said. 

Carter excused herself to go take her own shower while Jack heard Teal'c putting in their request for an evening meal.

He went into the room he and Daniel were sharing and pulled out some sweatpants and a sweatshirt so old most of the letters were illegible.

Daniel came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips. He startled when he noticed Jack.

"Sorry," he said as he went towards the khakis and sweater he'd laid out on the bed against the wall.

He started applying the ointment Fraiser had prescribed over the scars on his chest and legs and then began the process of smoothing it over the scars on his shoulders and back. 

"Let me," Jack said when he noticed Daniel unable to reach one spot.

Daniel nodded and handed him the tube. He stood with his head hanging down, just as he always did, as though he was ashamed of the scars.

Not you, Jack thought. You have nothing to regret. He put some of the ointment on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it slightly. He began to apply it—his fingers reminding him of finding Daniel tied to the post, so slickly covered with blood, his hands couldn't undo the rope. And Daniel looking at him and whispering in a broken voice, you came, before his head went down and his breathing stuttered.

"Jack," Daniel said. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's."

Jack realized he'd stopped massaging the ointment into Daniel's scars—the scars that were fading but would never quite be gone.

"I know," Jack said and began to rub with a bit more vigor. Damn it—he felt the tightness in his throat so he finished the job quickly. He handed the tube back to Daniel and went into the bathroom where he stripped to take his own shower. Not because he was cold, but because he couldn't let anyone see his tears. 

He shivered even in the hot water. He'd done the living without Daniel thing more than he wanted. God he was getting too old for this shit—for people he loved dying, okay ascending. And...fuck. People he loved—Daniel he loved. How the hell had that happened? And how the hell could he keep on pretending that he didn't have feelings for the man? 

He'd kept things to himself when Daniel returned from Abydos, while he searched for and then mourned Sha're. He'd kept his mouth shut when he knew Daniel was sleeping with Paul Davis every time the other man came to the mountain. He'd pushed him away, tried to make Daniel hate him so he didn't have to pretend that being best friends was enough. And of course it didn't work because damn it, Daniel never got the message or he had and chose to ignore it.And then...and then Daniel played the hero and it was too late to tell him he loved him because you didn't put that burden on someone who was dying and suffering and needed you to stop the person trying to save his life because he trusted you even when you treated him like he hadn't mattered and only had grown to admire him a little. When said person returned to you minus his memory, you did your best to try to regain what you'd lost and then you were just so damn glad you had him back that you'd do anything to just have him in your life again.

Shit, damn, fuck, and all the other words that would have gotten his mouth washed out with soap. He slid his hand over his erection and threw his head back as he stroked, imagining Daniel's hands over his own.

* * * *

Daniel sat on the long couch with Carter beside him, both of them had their legs tucked up in a way Jack envied. 

"And then they asked if everyone on Earth had eyes like mine," Daniel said to Sam. "I thought they meant blue and told them no, but then their teacher explained that it was my glasses." He pushed up said glasses and Jack felt his insides go just a bit gooey. God, he was turning into a sap.

"Will you rest tomorrow, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. 

Daniel frowned at the question. "Rest?" He unfolded, put his feet on the floor and crossed his arms. "I'm meeting some Kersi archaeologists who are giving me a private tour of the antiquities museum. They even got special permission to show me some treasures that haven't been in public view for over a hundred years. Jack said he'd go with me if you and Sam don't want to do it. And then I have a meeting with some linguists to discuss new theories from Earth and Kersi. I think I'll have to take my suit along to change at some point because we all have to show up at that party in the Council House in the evening. I'm just hoping it doesn't run too late because I'd really like to finish seeing the fair."

"You'll rest if you need to," Jack said. "You're running yourself ragged."

Uh oh. Jack knew he'd said the wrong thing when the eyebrows went up and the lips pursed.

"Excuse me?" Daniel said. "This is my job. This is what I do. May I remind you, Colonel O'Neill, that Doctor Fraiser cleared me for this mission?"  
Double uh oh—Jack couldn't remember the last time Daniel had pulled the colonel card. He knew no matter what he said it wasn't going to go over well.

"I'm just saying…" Jack began.

"You don't need to say anything. The attack didn't affect my brain. I've spent the last three months recovering. Don't you think I'm capable of knowing if I need to rest?" Daniels stood up and walked to the main door of the suite. He pulled his jacket off the hook and started putting it on. "I need to get out of here for a bit."

Jack would never quite be sure what came over him in that minute, but he did know after that minute that his life would never be the same.

"Just wait," he said and got up. "You don't need to leave."

"Well then tell me what I do need, Jack," Daniel nearly spit out the name, his voice low and quiet in the way everyone who knew Daniel knew meant he was pissed off royally. "Since you know best." 

Jack put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and suddenly those lips were too tempting and Jack's heart was too full. He moved his hands from Daniel's shoulders to Daniel's face and kissed him. 

Daniel gasped against him but he melted into the kiss, his body pressing into Jack's, his hands curling against Jack's neck, pulling him closer. He made little murmuring sounds that Jack thought might have been words in some language only Daniel spoke.

When he heard sounds behind him, realization poured over him like water. Carter and Teal'c. He was fucked—and not literally even though he wanted it more than anything. 

"Um…" He pulled away and Daniel nodded, his face gone pale as realization hit him too.

Jack turned to face the two other members of SG1 even as Daniel let his jacket fall to the floor. 

"Uh…" Daniel said. "Um…"

"You're the language guy," Jack muttered.

"You're the one who kissed me," Daniel said back.

"It's about time," Sam said, breaking the silence. "And Teal'c, remind me to collect my hundred bucks from Ferretti when we get back."

"Wait, people bet on us getting together?" Jack asked. "There's a betting pool?"

Daniel nodded. "There is, but I didn't know you and I were on it."

"The rules state that no one is ever shown their own pairings," Teal'c said.

"How would you know that?" Jack asked. "And what do you mean our own pairings?"

"I know because Major Ferretti has entrusted me with the complete listing of all possible pairings to place wagers on," Teal'c said. 

Jack sat down on the couch, next to Carter and Daniel sank down beside him. "I don't even want to know."

"I could figure out all the permutations," Carter said, her face red.

"Please don't," Daniel said. He looked over at Teal'c. "Do I want to know how many people bet on us? Or the odds?"

"More favorable than O'Neill and Major Carter," Teal'c said. 

"Well now we're just fucked," Jack said.

"Not yet," Daniel said.

Jack had to pound Carter on the back when she choked. 

"Sir you don't have to worry. Teal'c and I saw nothing. I won't even collect on my bet." Carter patted his arm. "But I'm glad. Takes the pressure off me." She leaned across and took Daniel's hand. "Honestly Daniel, he's loved you for years."

"You have?" Daniel looked at Jack. "Really?"

"I don't think this is a conversation for here," Jack said. "And since you have such a full schedule tomorrow, I think you...we...should all turn in. We have to form your entourage after all."

He got up and left before he could embarrass himself further.

* * * *

Daniel came in the room a few minutes later and sat down on Jack's bed. 

"You meant it, didn't you?" he said as he traced one finger over the patterned blanket. "The kiss, I mean."

Jack put his hand on Daniel's knee. "I meant it. Carter was telling you the truth. I have...for years."

Daniel looked at him, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you…?" He waved a hand when his voice cracked.

"You loved Sha're. And then you were with Paul."

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't think anyone knew about that."

"I did," Jack said quietly. "And then when whatever happened between him and you...I was...I was stupid okay? Maybe it was self-loathing, maybe it was too scary to contemplate you rejecting me, I don't really know. And by the time I did, you asked me to let you go."

Daniel threaded his fingers with Jack's. "I think I knew. I think I knew you loved me then. Anyone else would have asked me to stay—to let Jacob continue. It was your love that let me go." 

Jack felt tears well up in his eyes and watched as a few splashed on their joined hands. "Don't do it again, okay? And let's stop with the whole being captured and hurt thing too."

"I'll do my best," Daniel said with a small smile. He traced a hand over Jack's cheek. "I do love you and have loved you. So I guess you could say we both were being stupid." He yawned.

"If I say I think you should sleep now, are you gonna get pissed off?" Jack asked.

Daniel grinned as he took off his sweater. "Only if you don't join me."

They stripped in silence, got under the covers and Jack spooned up behind Daniel, the scars of Daniel's back against his chest, his fingers tracing the scars on Daniel's chest, his foot sliding down the length of Danel's leg, feeling those scars too. So many, too many, Jack thought.

He thought Daniel had fallen asleep but Daniel put his hands over Jack's. "It's okay," he whispered and then a moment later, he said. "It's Christmas back on Earth."

Jack pressed a kiss against Daniel's nape before he remembered the conversation Daniel had with Swenlos what now seemed like a lifetime ago. "You didn't answer Swenlos' question."

"Hmm?" Daniel said sleepily.

"He asked what you celebrate now, and you told him tomorrow, well today, was Christmas."

Daniel was silent for a time, his fingers ghosting over Jack's as carefully as he touched ancient scrolls. "I didn't want to tell him Christmas hasn't meant all that much to me since my parents died. For a long time it's been just another day."

Jack thought of the past years, most of which had been spent off-world on Christmas. SG1, the only team who didn't have people to go home to.

Jack felt Daniel's body shake slightly and he pulled him closer while tears fell. He held him as he fell asleep and he closed his own eyes, but not before he whispered in Daniel's ear.

"Not any more, Daniel. Not any more."


End file.
